The present invention relates to the playing of casino table type games such as roulette, dice and cards, from remote locations while viewing actual games being played at a casino or similar location.
One of the games played in a casino is roulette. This game is played at a table around which a number of players sit or stand and bet by placing chips on a betting grid of numbers in blocks, intersections of blocks, black and red plays and odd and even number selections. A wheel is spun and a ball falls into a numbered pocket as the wheel stops thereby determining the winner of the game who is paid off at various odds depending upon the type of bet placed. Such a game is played at casinos throughout the world. There is usually a considerable amount of interest and excitement around the table as the game is played.
The game of roulette is also played via the Internet. Here there is a computer generated simulation of the roulette table betting grid and spinning wheel. This type of game originates from any location capable of housing the computer and having the necessary telecommunication connections. The player can play the game for fun only or make wagers over the Internet such as by establishing and using a credit card account. While the Internet and other telecommunication media can permit playing roulette from any location in the world having the necessary equipment, this type of play suffers from not having the spontaneity and excitement that comes with watching and participating in an actual game being played in a live casino setting.
A similar situation exists with other casino table games such as blackjack, dice and baccarat. In each of these games players place bets on a table and there is player interaction as the game is played as well as reaction in the crowd watching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,268, granted Sep. 1, 1998 and titled Method of Participating in a Live Casino Game from a Remote Location describes a method by which a player may participate in a live casino game from a location remote from the casino. A player establishes an information link with a casino from an interface station including a video monitor and keypad. In response to the player""s entry of financial account information, the casino establishes an information line with the player""s financial institution. The casino assigns the player to a gaming table at which a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d game is occurring, transmitting all images of game play and instructions to the player. The player transmits bet and game play information to the casino. Because of the open line between the casino and player""s financial institution, bets are checked, winnings paid, and losses debited. While this method permits a view of a live game, it is somewhat complicated in that the casino requires a central computer to keep track of all the accounts and to communicate with each terminal. If the central computer fails, then all of the remote terminals also fail. There also must be communication between the casino and a third party financial institution. This method also places an added burden on the casino to maintain the various devices, wagers and accounts.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for playing a roulette game in an interactive manner at a site remote from the actual casino table while still having a view of and experiencing the live casino action where the game is being played. In accordance with the invention a camera follows a game that is being played at a roulette table in a casino. A microphone can also pick up the sound of the players at the table and the game play.
In one embodiment of the invention, terminals are provided at various locations in the casino remote from the table. The terminals are connected to a distribution device that provides the necessary communication between the players at the remote terminals and the game being played at the casino table.
A remote terminal accepts cash or credit cards to set up an account for the player. The remote terminal displays a picture (video) of the actual casino table where the game is being played. The remote terminal also contains its own computer (microprocessor) that has various functions. Among these are the generation and display of an electronic representation of the table betting grid, this display also preferably having a touch type keypad. The player at the terminal uses the keypad and electronically places a bet on the computer representation of the table betting grid under the casino (house) roulette rules in the normal manner. He also uses the touchpad to select the amount of the bet to be placed. The remote terminal microprocessor is programmed with the required information of odds to pay off when the player makes a winning bet.
At the casino table the croupier conducts the game in the normal manner. At a given time, normally just before or when the ball is placed in the spinning wheel, no more bets are accepted. This is signaled to the computers at the remote terminals which locks out the players at these terminals from placing any more bets. The players at the remote terminals can watch the actual game play at the casino table and the reactions of the players. When the ball drops in the wheel pocket and the game at the casino is finished, the player sees the winning number result. The result also is also made available electronically at the remote terminals.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the remote terminal microprocessor maintains the terminal player account balance information. Upon the result of the game winning number being transmitted to the remote terminal, the terminal microprocessor make a calculation against the bet made. If the bet was a loss, then the amount of the bet is subtracted from the player""s account. If the bet was a win, the amount of the win is calculated at the usual casino odds, or at some other odds as set, and the appropriate amount of the win is credited to the player""s account.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to players who are not at the casino and, effectively, can be located anywhere in the world. Here, the game being played at the casino is followed by the camera and the picture of the game play and results are transmitted via telecommunications to remote locations. The transmission mode can be the Internet, satellite or other wired or wireless communication system, to players who play the roulette games using devices such as personal computers or modalities such as a TV set connected to the Internet with control boxes such as offered by WEBTV or AOLTV. The devices can be either of stationary type or of the portable type which can communicate by wireless. A program can be installed in or downloaded to the remote player""s device that has the features of the previously described casino remote terminal, such as betting odds calculation, generation and display of a betting grid, placing a bet on the grid, etc. In the following description and claims the term remote terminal includes such devices and a description of differences is given where pertinent.
In the remote player embodiment also, the game being played at the casino is viewed and the game play sounds heard by the player at the remote location. The player maintains an account preferably at his own device that can have access to a central computer such as at a bank or credit card company in communication with the player""s device. The player follows the table game by viewing the transmission from the camera. When a game is completed at the casino the result is transmitted and the player""s computer makes the necessary win and loss calculations based upon the result of the game and this is entered in the player""s account at his device.
In each of the embodiments of the invention a player who is not at the casino table experiences the actual table play and crowd response and is able to make wagers without having to be physically present at the game table in the casino. The results of a bet are computed at the location of the player and the player is presented with a running total of his account so he can see the results of his wager and monitor the amount wagered.
The invention is applicable to other types of casino games played at a table such as blackjack, dice, baccarat and similar games.
An object of the invention is to provide a system and method that allows players to play roulette and other casino table type games at remote locations while following an actual game that is being played at a casino table and using the results of the casino game to determine betting results.
Another object is to provide a system and method for playing roulette and other casino table type games in Which a player at a terminal or other device remote from a game played at a casino game table follows the game at the casino table, and with a computer located at the terminal or device places bets and computations are made of the winnings and losses as the actual game is played.
Another object is to provide a method and system for viewing a roulette or other table game played at a casino from a remote location from which bets are made and wins and losses are adjusted against an account balance of the remote player.